Tanzstunden
by L Miss Sunshine
Summary: Für alle, die sich immer schon gefragt haben warum Emma und Jenny plötzlich so gut tanzen können :)


Noch eine meiner alten Jemma-FFs aus dem alten Hand aufs Herz Forum. Leider ist mir mein anderer Oneshot namens "You got me hypnotized" abhanden gekommen, falls ihn also jemand zufällig irgendwo gespeichert haben sollte... irgendwann mal :D Ich weiß, dass die meisten FFs gesichert wurden als das Forum geschlossen wurde, vielleicht ist meiner ja dabei gewesen. Bin für jeden Tipp dankbar!

* * *

"Emma?" säuselte ihre süße Stimme neben mir.

Wie immer, wenn sie meinen Namen sagte, rutschte ihre Stimme ein klein wenig höher. Dieselbe Stimmlage, die sie annahm, wenn sie unheimlich entzückt war oder überrascht. Eben ein Stückchen höher als gewöhnlich.

Unweigerlich schlich sich ein seliges Lächeln auf meine Lippen während ich meinen Blick vom Arbeitsblatt löste und Sekunden später ihre meerblauen Augen fand, deren Ausdruck so weich und liebevoll, glitzernd, war, dass ich sogleich dieses Kribbeln im Bauch verspürte, dass ich fast immer hatte, wenn Jenny in meiner Nähe war.

"Jenny?" flüsterte ich zurück und schon sah ich ein ganz leicht ausgeprägtes Grübchen als sich ihr Mundwinkel zögerlich nach oben zog.  
Ihre Hand hob sich zu ihrer Schulter um eine ihrer schokoladenbraunen Haarsträhnen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zu nehmen. Unsicher senkte sie den Kopf und fing an besagte Haarsträhne zu zwirbeln. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie nervös war. Auch zuckte kurz ihre linke Augenbraue.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte ich sie leise während ich ganz automatisch ihre Hand in meine nahm.  
Sie atmete einmal tief aus und sah mich dann mit unverändert weichem Blick an.

"Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?" fragte sie, so sanft und eindringlich, dass ich kurz erschauerte.

"Aber sicher hab ich das..." gab ich belustigt zurück. Was für eine seltsame Frage.

"Ach echt? Was denn? Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?" fragte sie während ihre Augen ein wenig größer wurden.

Vorne an der Tafel hörte man Herrn Weber immer noch mit monotoner Stimme etwas über chemische Zusammensetzungen erzählen. Doch er wusste vermutlich ohnehin, dass ein Dreiviertel der Klasse sein Gerede zu den simplen Hintergrundgeräuschen verbannt hatte, so auch wir.  
Ich sah Jenny amüsiert an, auf mein Grinsen antwortete nur ein verwirrter Blick.

"Naja also ich verbringe den Nachmittag mit meiner überaus wundervollen Freundin. Das war der Plan. Und zu hören, dass sie davon nichts weiß schockiert mich gerade ein bisschen".  
Während ich sprach sah ich wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck entspannte und sich wieder ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht schlich.  
Erst als ich sah, dass sie wieder anfing an ihren Haaren zu zwiebeln fiel mir auf, dass ich nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie zwischenzeitlich damit aufgehört hatte.  
Sie schüttelte nun kichernd den Kopf und boxte mir liebevoll gegen den Arm.

"Sehr witzig Giftzwerg, für einen Moment hattest du mich!" grummelte sie, in ihren Augen ein Funkeln, das mich weich werden ließ.

"Also? Was hast du denn mit mir vor?" fragte ich, neugierig die Augenbraue hebend.

"Lass dich überraschen! Ich hol dich um sieben ab. Zieh dir legere Sachen und Turnschuhe an." flüsterte sie geheimnisvoll ehe sie von der Schulklingel unterbrochen werden konnte.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung was sie vor hatte und den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachte ich damit sie darüber auszuquetschen, doch es war vergebens. Sie hielt absolut dicht und so kam es, dass ich kurz vor sieben in gemütlichen Jeans und Hemd vor meinem Spiegel stand, ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln im Bauch und mir die wildesten Theorien ausmalend. Vielleicht hatte sie ein romantisches Date geplant?  
Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft Jenny und ich würden es uns im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machen, da meine Eltern mit meinen kleineren Geschwistern zu einem Familientreffen bei meiner Tante gefahren waren. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich mich schon darauf gefreut mit ihr auf der Couch zu kuscheln, meine Nase in ihrer Halsbeuge zu vergraben, mich von ihren braunen Locken an der Wange kitzeln zu lassen und, ja, zugegeben konnte ich es nicht erwarten diese bestimmten Laute aus ihrem Mund zu hören, nach denen ich so süchtig geworden war. Vielleicht ließe sich das ja später noch nachholen…

Ich hatte schon gefühlte tausend mal meine Armbanduhr angesehen, da klingelte es pünktlich um sieben an der Haustür.  
Ohne Umschweife stürmte ich die Treppe hinunter.

Als ich mit schwitzigen Händen die Tür öffnete blieb mir beinahe die Luft weg, wie immer, wenn ich Jenny sah. Sie hatte die Haare zu einem schlichten Pferdeschwanz gebunden und leichtes Make up zierte ihr Gesicht. Sie sah mich aus funkelnden Augen heraus liebevoll an und in mir quoll das Gefühl unbändiger und grenzenloser Liebe beinahe über. Sie lächelte leicht während sie mit leiser Stimme "Guten Abend Emma" sagte.

"Guten Abend Schönheit..."hauchte ich, wobei die letzten Worte in meiner Aufregung erstickten.  
Sie sah einfach fantastisch aus in ihrer schwarzen Leggings, darüber ein lässiges Tank Top das ihr knapp bis zu den Knien reichte und mithilfe der zartblauen Farbe ihre Augen betonte.

Sie bot mir ihre Hand an, die ich natürlich gerne entgegen nahm und zog mich mit sanftem Nachdruck zu sich heran. Willenlos ergab ich mich ihrer Führung, hatte ich es doch ohnehin kaum erwarten können endlich wieder ihre Lippen auf meinen zu spüren. Es folgte ein sanfter und überaus liebevoller Kuss, der mir einen Schauer durch den Körper jagte.  
Jegliche Worte waren überflüssig und so liefen wir stumm und selig zum Auto.  
Es roch nach warmer Sommernacht und einem kürzlich vergangenem Regenguss, sodass die Luft herrlich frisch war und ich feststellte, wie viel angenehmer es doch war mit Jenny an der Hand diesen Duft einzuatmen, als schlicht und langweilig auf der Couch zu liegen.

Immer noch hatte ich keine Ahnung wohin Jenny mich führen würde. Gespannt sah ich mir den Weg an den wir zurück legten, doch ich hatte keinerlei Ahnung wo er uns hinführte.  
So begnügte ich mich damit Jenny beim Fahren zuzusehen. Wie schön ihr Profil aussah, wie süß sich ihre Nase kräuselte wenn wir an einer roten Ampel ankamen und sie ab und zu skeptisch auf die Uhr blickte.

In jeder einzelnen Sekunde in der ich sie betrachtete flammte diese bedingungslose Liebe zu ihr in mir auf, mehr und mehr, bis ich irgendwann glaubte platzen zu müssen vor lauter Gefühlen, vor lauter Hingabe und Verlangen.

Jenny schnaufte plötzlich verärgert auf und ich sah sie fragend an.

"Laut meiner Planung sollten wir in zwei Minuten da sein, aber so voll wie die Straße ist kommen wir wohl doch etwas später..." grummelte sie.

"Ist das sehr schlimm?" fragte ich sie, doch sie schüttelte nur schnell den Kopf.

"Nein, ich habe vorsichtshalber eine halbe Stunde dazu geplant..." zwinkerte sie kurz."Aber das ärgert mich trotzdem ziemlich"

"Was, hast du einen Tisch reserviert? Oder gehen wir ins Kino?" fragte ich, meinerseits nun hibbelig auf dem Sitz rumrutschend doch Jenny schüttelte nur mit einem zarten Lächeln auf den Lippen den Kopf.

So schwiegen wir weiter bis sie das Auto plötzlich auf einen kleinen Parkplatz lenkte. Ich sah mich neugierig um, doch alles was ich erkennen konnte, war ein italienisches Restaurant, eine Bäckerei, ein Späti und Schilder einer Arztpraxis.  
Wir waren mitten in der Stadt und rein theoretisch hatte sie alles meinen können, auch das Sonnenstudio auf der Straßenseite gegenüber.

Während Jenny bereits ihre Wagentür öffnete rätselte ich immer noch ob sie nicht doch das Restaurant geplant hatte. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie an meine Seite des Autos getreten und hielt mir die Tür auf. Überrascht und kichernd stieg ich aus dem Wagen, direkt in Jenny Arme, die sie sogleich um meine Schulter schlang. Ihr Blick verriet die Vorfreude, die sie empfand und während ich in ihre glänzenden meerblauen Augen sah vergaß ich für einen Moment die Welt.

Sie stupste meine Nasenspitze kurz mit ihrer an und zwinkerte mir verschmitzt zu.

"Also mein kleiner Giftzwerg, du musst nur noch ein bisschen Geduld haben, wir sind gleich da." flüsterte sie bevor sie mir noch einen flüchtigen Kuss aufdrückte.

Ich nickte ihr kommentarlos zu, obwohl mich die Neugier beinahe verrückt machte.  
Jenny bot mir ihren Arm an und ich harkte mich eiligst ein. Im gemütlichen Schritt gingen wir auf das Sonnenstudio zu und ich ertappte mich dabei wie ich darüber nachdachte wie Jenny wohl im Bikini in einer Sonnenbank aussehen musste, sicherlich unwiderstehlich, wie immer. Obwohl sie meiner Meinung nach schon braun genug war. Alleine wenn ich an den makellosen Übergang der Bräune auf ihrem Busen dachte, dort wo man nicht einmal Ansätze von Bikinistreifen erahnen konnte, wurde mir heiß und ich spürte wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Sie schien das allerdings nicht zu bemerken und ich atmete kurz tief ein um die Fassung wieder zu erlangen.

Es war erst drei Tage her, dass wir zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten und so war es sicherlich natürlich, dass ich an fast nichts anderes denken konnte, aber ich bezweifelte, dass sich das so schnell wieder ändern würde. Das würde jedem so gehen, der Jenny einmal nackt gesehen hat, das Gefühl ihrer heißen, schwitzigen Haut auf der eigenen gespürt hat, diese Laute aus ihrem Mund gehört hat, die einem heiß und kalt zugleich werden ließen.

Wieder einmal hatte ich die Luft angehalten. Die Bilder, die ich mir in den letzten Nächten von ihr gemacht hatte stiegen mir in den Kopf und ich kam nicht umhin dieses bestimmte Ziehen in meinem Unterleib zu fühlen. Ich konnte nicht einmal behaupten, dass mir das irgendwie peinlich wäre.

Während ich Mühe hatte mein, plötzlich aufkeimendes, Verlangen einzudämmen führte Jenny uns schnurstracks am Sonnenstudio vorbei zu einer eher unscheinbaren Tür ein Haus weiter. Dort blieb sie stehen und nahm meine Hand in ihre. Nun sah ich ihren Blick prüfend über mein Gesicht wandern bevor sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf ihre Lippen schlich.

"Woran denkst du?" fragte sie wissend mit einem anzüglichen Zwinkern. Wieder spürte ich meine Wangen glühen, nicht weil ich mich ertappt fühlte, sondern, weil ich wusste, dass auch sie diese Bilder vor Augen hatte und ich in diesen die Spur Erregung sehen konnte, die dies alles mit sich zog.

"An deine Bräune." gab ich knapp zurück und das reichte dann auch als Antwort.  
Sie schmunzelte daraufhin nur leicht verlegen und zog mich in ein schwach beleuchtetes Altbautreppenhaus.  
Auf den ersten Blick sah alles unglaublich unscheinbar aus. Ich sah mich neugierig um während Jenny mich zügig die Treppe hinauf zog.

"Jenny wo zur Hölle sind wir?"

Sie kicherte nur und lief unbeirrt weiter.

"Keine Angst Emma, das sieht jetzt nur ein bisschen gruselig aus weil's schon so spät ist, wir sind gleich da und dann wirst du mir vor Freude um den Hals fallen!"

Ich ließ es unkommentiert, überlegte was sie meinen könnte, was ich einmal erwähnt haben könnte, dass sie veranlasst hatte mich hierher zu schleppen.  
Nach zwei Etagen drang plötzlich dumpfe Musik an mein Ohr. Es klang sehr rhythmisch, tänzerisch und mich beschlich diese seltsame Vorahnung, die sich wenig später auch bewahrheitete als Jenny abrupt stehen blieb und sich einer Tür zuwandte über dessen Klingelschild eine kleine Tafel mit der Aufschrift "Tanzstudio Schulze" hing.  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis es durchsickerte.

"Ein Tanzstudio?" murmelte ich und Jenny nickte kräftig, strahlend vor Aufregung während sie mich erwartungsvoll ansah.

"Du schenkst mir Tanzstunden?" fragte ich perplex.

"Uns, Emma. Wir beide werden tanzen!" flüsterte sie enthusiastisch während sie nervös von einem Bein aufs andere trat.

"Ich... wow... das..." stammelte ich, ungläubig zwischen Jenny und dem Klingelschild hin und her blickend.

"Freust du dich?" fragte sie unsicher. "Du hast doch gesagt du interessierst dich für Gesellschaftstanz und dass du schon immer mal Samba tanzen wolltest aber deine Eltern sich den Unterricht nicht leisten konnten und-"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn ich hatte mich schon um ihren Hals geworfen und ihre Lippen wild in Beschlag genommen. Unglaublich war das, einfach unglaublich. Jenny hatte mir einen Kindheitstraum erfüllt...


End file.
